Bad Mood
by dkscully0223
Summary: Mulder is in a bad mood. In a very bad mood. And takes it out on Scully, in more way than one. WARNING: contains non-consensual sex
Title: Bad Mood

Category: X-Files

Summary: Mulder is in a bad mood. In a very bad mood. And takes it out on Scully, in more way than one.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine.

WARNING: contains non-consensual sex

* * *

What the fuck is wrong with Mulder today?!

Ever since he entered 'our' office he's been in a bad mood. He barely acknowledged my 'good morning' before he slumped down at his desk and started tossing files aside, obviously in search of a particular one. I give him my raised-eyebrow-look, but Mulder doesn't even look up. I resume writing up the report I have to hand in this afternoon, but am barely able to concentrate due to Mulder's constant angry snorts.

'Mulder, what's wrong?'

'Nothing.'

'Then why do you handle those files like they've defiled your family name?'

Mulder doesn't even bother to answer. He must really be in a bad mood, and for some twisted reason, this makes me smirk. At least this will bring some diversion into our otherwise currently dull working life. Ever since we've been pulled off the X-files I have been bored out of my mind. I never told Mulder so, not being able to work on the X-files is hard enough for him, without the added guilt of me being dissatisfied with our jobs.

Suppressing my smirk, I once again focus on the all too boring task at hand.

Ten minutes later Mulder slams a drawer so hard I jump with fright.

'Mulder, seriously, your anger emanates from you like the aftershave off a pubescent boy.'

'Leave me alone, Scully.'

'Does it have something to do with the case we are working on?'

'No.'

Oh boy. This is going to be one hell of an interrogation.

'Then what? Tell me, Mulder.'

'Just leave me alone.'

I have never seen Mulder in such a bad mood. Sure, he can be moody sometimes, and angry when working on cases, but I always know exactly what's bothering him, spending so much time in his vicinity. But this is beyond me. When he left the office yesterday, he was in a fine, though not great, mood.

'Mulder has something happened this morning?'

'It has nothing to do with you, Scully, so just leave me alone.'

Mulder is being unnecessarily rude. I am only trying to help, and he is barking at me like a dog. Fine, if being left alone is what he wants, it is what he gets.

I quickly finish my report and take it to Skinner's office, being fully aware that he will be a little surprised by me handing in our report earlier than due. But anything to get out of this office, which Mulder is polluting with his bad mood. I decide to grab a coffee before heading back to our lair, and feel quite refreshed by the time I return, ready to take on another round of Mulder-irritation.

'Did you have a nice break, Scully?'

So we're back to talking.

'Aehm, sure.'

'Did you bring me any coffee?'

Damn Mulder and his keen sense of smell.

'Sorry, no, do you want me to go back up and grab you a coffee as well?'

'No, I don't want to ask TOO much of you.'

What the fuck is going on? Is he trying to pick a fight?

'Its really no problem, I'll be right back'.

But as I move towards the door, Mulder jumps up from his chair and slams the door. I shoot him another raised-eyebrow-look over my shoulder.

'Mulder, would you finally like to tell me what's going on?'

Mulder grabs my hand and swirls me around. He is close, very close, and I try to back up, but push up against the closed door with my back.

'Mulder...?' I ask with a deep, warning voice.

'Scully?' Mulder's voice is completely flat.

Has Mulder finally snapped?

'Mulder, let me go' I say as I start to move around him. But Mulder plants both his hands on either side of my head, entrapping me between them. I still feel the anger emanating from him, but it is intermingled with something else... Could it be hunger? lust? desire? No, that's not possible. Is this why he has been in such a bad mood? Has he been frustrated? He said it had nothing to do with me, but maybe that was not true after all.

Mulder continues to stare at me unblinking. I return his stare, putting some anger into mine too, trying to get him to back down.

But Mulder doesn't back down. On the contrary. All of a sudden Mulder yanks his right hand off the door and shoves it under my skirt's hemline.

'Mulder, what the fuck?!'

Mulder continues to stare at me, his expression still unreadable.

'Mulder, get your hand off me!'

But Mulder just moves it upward, not flinching. I sure as hell flinch, and pull down the hemline with my left hand. But Mulder grabs said hand and pins it down above my head. Mulder is beginning to make me angry. What the fuck does he think he is doing?

I try to push him back with my still free hand as hard as I can. But Mulder is stronger than me, oh so much stronger. He doesn't even waver, but coolly grabs my wrist with his still free hand and pins it down above my head together with my other wrist. He then brings back his hand to where he had left off, and continues his advance up my leg. He has reached my knee before I finally have composed myself enough to warn him:

'Mulder, stop this right now!'

'Why, Scully?'

'Because this is wrong!'

'So not because you don't want me to touch you where I do?'

Damn him.

'Mulder, this has gone far enough. Let go of me and I might try to forget this ever happened.'

'I don't want you to forget this ever happened.'

'Mulder, what the fuck has gotten into you?! Just LET ME GO!'

I have raised my voice now, being fully aware that I might actually for once draw attention to our else-wise invisible office.

But Mulder continues his quest. Up, up, up. My skin tingles beneath his touch, and I am ashamed about becoming aroused by his touch. I keep my eyes cool, and try to put some reason into him with my stare.

Mulder's hand is now mid thigh, and I flinch as he moves to regions where casual touches are certainly not ok.

'Mulder...' I warn him once more.

Just as his name has escaped my lips, I feel his lips on mine, his hot breath rushing into me. I gasp and shudder simultaneously, because Mulder has simultaneously shoved my skirt up around my waist.

Mulder presses against me and I can feel his hard erection pressing against my most sensitive spot. My body immediately responds and I feel a rush of arousal spreading from my toes to my hair. My hip involuntarily pushes up against his erection, before I am able to suppress my lust. Mulder's kiss becomes more intense, more desperate, and my body betrays me, my tongue has a mind of its own, and I am unable to refrain my body from returning Mulder's attack. I slowly move my hips in a circular motion and feel Mulder groan into my mouth. I know this is wrong, oh so wrong, but how can something so wrong feel so good, so godforbidden good?

Mulder takes his lips off mine and starts nibbling his way down my neck towards my collarbone. I tilt my head back to give him better access, and rest it against the door. My arousal is intensifying by the second, with Mulder's erection pressing so firmly against me. The position is not quite perfect, tough, with me standing about a head shorter than Mulder, and I try to improve the angle by tilting my hip back a little. Mulder senses my motion and in one quick movement grabs my ass and lifts me up. I immediately lock my legs behind his back, making sure he doesn't topple over from my weight.

But Mulder is strong, and has no problem lifting me by my ass to an optimal position. I have ceased my movement due to the surprise, and Mulder takes over. He slowly but steadily rubs against my clit, and he soon has me on the brink of my orgasm. I bite my lower lip and close my eyes, anticipating the orgasm about to wash over me. But Mulder suddenly stops, and I can feel his stare on my face. I open my eyes to find his dark, studying every corner of my face. I moan from frustration, being denied my anticipated relief.

'Don't close your eyes, Scully. I want to watch you come. I want you to see me when you come.'

He starts moving again, and I am soon where he left me hanging. I bite down on my lower lip again, trying to suppress a moan, and look Mulder into his eyes, as he thrusts up against me, once, twice, three times, and it feels so good, so unbelievable fucking good, seeing it is Mulder who is fucking me, knowing it is his hands cupping my ass, and my climax is close, so fucking close.

But Mulder slows down again, and I see a smirk forming on his lips. He is being cruel and he knows it. I bang my fists against his chest, and Mulder's smile widens.

'Something wrong, Scully.'

'Yes, Mulder. Don't stop. For fuck's sake don't stop.' I plead

Mulder slowly starts moving again, and I hear his breath in accordance with his movement, while he intensely scans my face, surely to be able to pull up this image at any time to his liking, but I don't give a fuck, I am so far gone. And I feel the orgasm spreading from my clit, slowly, so bittersweet slowly, and Mulder senses this, and in an instant intensifies his thrusts tenfold, and this surprises me and the orgasm that had so slowly been building up rushes over me, and I am momentarily afraid I might lose my senses, but Mulder has a strong hold on me, and I shudder over and over again, before collapsing against his chest.

Mulder carries me over to his desks, which he clears with one swift movement before sitting me down. With another quick movement he opens his pants and pushes them down to his ankles. He is now standing fully exposed, but completely still before me. I fee that he is awaiting my permission, and I tighten the grip I have on him with my legs, pulling him closer in the process. Mulder enters me in one quick movement, and at the same time I remember that we never locked the door, but I couldn't give a fuck even if I tried. Mulder has me wet again, and I know it won't take long until a second orgasm follows the first. Mulder starts thrusting, his breath now erratic, his hips sometimes jerking involuntarily. I know he is close, probably very close, and I am fascinated by his beauty, by the look on his face, and understand why he wanted me to look at him. Whereas his body is full of desire, his eyes speak of love, and it must have been the same love he saw in mine when I was coming. His thrusts hit my clitoris just right, and soon my breathing is erratic too.

'God, Scully.' I smile at his mentioning of my God at this moment, but the smile vanished as Mulder finds just the right angle to brush up against my clit with each thrust. Mulder fucking me feels so good. So forbidden and so good. All the years of built up tension. Our desires seem to have us at their mercy.

I am a quiet lover, but I can't suppress a whispered 'Mulder' escaping my mouth, before I bite down my lower lip again.

I am close, so close, and I can feel Mulder being just on the brink as well. He slows down, obviously wanting to hold back, but it seems his attempt is futile, and he starts to thrust even harder, so hard the table shakes, and his thrusts against my clit are just too much, too perfect, and I do moan, surprisingly, and with three sudden, jerky thrusts I can feel Mulder empty himself inside me, pulling me with him. My senses being drowned out I think I can hear him whisper 'Scullllleeeeeh' into my ear, but I cannot be sure.

Mulder has planted both hands next to me on the table. I slip under one of his arms and off the table and pull down my skirt while brushing back my hair. Only then do I turn towards Mulder, who has in the meantime pulled up his pants.

'Mulder, what was that all about?' I ask .

'That was about you and me, and this damned built up tension between us, that can drive the most sane man insane, and you know I am not very sane to start with.' Mulder replies with a grin.

I smile before pulling him into another kiss that almost makes up holding back for all these years.


End file.
